Aafreen ( alluring )
by crazycrystal10
Summary: Police detective Felicity Smoak tries to make her husband, billionaire Oliver Queen understand the need for security. AU.


Police detective Felicity Smoak tries to make her husband, billionaire Oliver Queen understand the need for security.

AU.

Week's prompt : Taste

(OlicityHiatusFic )

Week 3

Starling City, police detective Lieutenant Felicity Smoak felt like banging her head against a wall or better yet punching someone. She was a lean, short statured woman -which her opponents often underestimated her for and regretted deeply later. But who would make her billionaire husband of three months understand this. In her twelve years in the Starling City police department she had taken down more than enough scumbags, who most of the time were more physically stronger than her. She could take care of herself but her stubborn ass of a husband refused to believe her.

"Oliver, we've had this argument so many times now."

In a rare burst of temper from him, Oliver moved around the desk in his spacious office and grabbed Felicity by the shoulders.

"Why don't you accept the security detail the department is giving you?"

Breaking free of his hold Felicity glowered back, "Why don't you understand that I'm a trained police detective. I can handle myself- " Poking his chest she continued "-You are an idiot for refusing security, simply because I refused mine."

Taking hold of the finger poking his chest, Oliver replied, "I will not have protection twenty four hours a day, I refuse to have people following my every move until you agree to do the same."

Startling him, Felicity suddenly hugged him and placed her head on his chest. After a slight hesitation he placed his arms around her and held her, like he had been yearning to do since this morning. He hated fighting with her. Oliver closed his eyes and thought back to the day when he first saw her. She had barged into his office as she had done today, difference being - the last time his executive assistant and security team had rushed in right behind her. He had waved them off and then very calmly had asked her, "What can I do for the Starling City PD, Ms.Smoak ?"

It had amused him a great deal to see her startled when he had addressed her by her name. The moment she had stepped foot in his building with the intention to interrogate him, he had found everything that there was on her with a few keystrokes. She had masked her surprise fairly quick and then focused her steely blue eyes on him and questioned, "What was your relationship with the recently deceased Senator Merlyn and his widow Mrs.Merlyn née Lance ?"

And with that question she had opened a can of worms that had ultimately led to the arrest of Senior Senator Merlyn and the widowed Ms.Lance. The spark that had been present on their first meeting had slowly grown into a fire during the course of investigation. He, who had always detested cops was surprised to say the least by this attraction. By the end of the investigation he had accepted that he cared a great deal for this 'pain in his ass' detective. It had also become quite clear to him that it would take a lot of wooing on his part to make Ms.Smoak amenable to the idea of dating him. And wooing he had done.

At the end of a long month she had finally agreed to a dinner with him.When she had arrived for the dinner in a shimmery golden dress, with her hair down and curled, he had been simply been blown away. He had enjoyed the food, conversation and time spent with her. By the time they had reached her apartment,with them holding hands the entire way over he had realized that he was irrevocably in love with this loud, mouthy, stubborn woman. It felt nothing short of a miracle when she married him only three weeks after their first date and now here he was holding his wife's shaking form.

Holding onto him tight and keeping her face buried in his chest she haltingly spoke,"Before you I was just my job. I spent all my time working and all of my down time was usually spent working my parents unsolved case. I didn't need anything else. But then I walked into your office and my world changed without me even realizing it." Stepping back in the circle of his arms she cupped his face and continued "It used to annoy me to see you outside my apartment everyday. It used to bug the crap out of me how you were always there with warm food at the end of my every crappy shift. But somehow I got used to this annoyance. I started anticipating our daily bickering sessions in the car. I counted the hours, minutes, seconds until I could see you again."

He wiped the tears that continued to fall on her cheeks and pulled her to him. In a small whisper he uttered her name in the soft tone reserved solely for her. Before he could speak further she continued "Oliver, I love you. These last three months have been the most amazing months of my life. I've never been this happy. I finally know what real happiness tastes like. I love waking up in your arms every morning and ending the day with you by my side. You...you are my everything, I can't loose you too. If something happened to you-" she swallowed back the sobs that threatened to break her composure. The mere thought of life without this man sent a shudder through her "-it would simply finish me." And having said all that she could to make him understand her, to make him understand his importance in her life and her fears she turned her face into his chest and tried to take comfort from the fact that he was still here, unharmed.

Seeing his Felicity, who was such a strong, brave woman; who had faced countless criminals without any fear, break down so completely because she feared loosing him simply staggered him. No one had ever loved him this fiercely before. And because seeing her crying made his heart ache he agreed to the security and whispered to her

"Felicity, you would never loose me."


End file.
